


[podfic] Osechi

by daisydiversions



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Reena Jenkins made me do it, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: Saeki is part of the family, whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Ashiwara Hiroyuki/Saeki Kouji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] Osechi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Osechi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351500) by [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove). 



> Happy Hikago Day! :) 
> 
> Thanks for Reena Jenkins and The Voice Team Challenge for inspiring the creation of this podfic.

  
Stream or download [here](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(HnG\)%20_Osechi_.mp3).  
Coverartist: Reena_jenkins  
Editing: Reena_jenkins  
Reading: Daisydiversions  
Length: 2:04


End file.
